


Opera-Game Night.

by Chocolatelover94



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff, However Wally thinks he lost the baby, Humor, Ko loves to play hide n seek, M/M, Protective Bruce, opera - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatelover94/pseuds/Chocolatelover94
Summary: While Clark and Bruce have gone to the Opera for a night out, Wally offers to babysit Ko however, the little baby has other plans to make the night more fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lopithecus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/gifts).



> First of all, I would like to say thank you to everyone for reading my little Christmas story I didn't think and imagine having so much kudos but thanks so much once again :) for loving it :) especially to you Lopithecus for letting me use Ko and now, here's another one that I know you all will love! 
> 
> And of course to Lopithecus for being such a great writer of SuperBat fics :D ^.^

 

      **Where: Wayne Manor, Gotham City.**

**Time: 7:15 p.m.**

**Friday, June 11th.**

Clark hummed a gentle and soothing tune as he flipped another page in the newspaper that he was currently reading at the moment. While scanning through, his eyes caught onto an opera advertisement causing him to smile as Bruce walked into the living room with a tray full of a large bowl of hot buttered popcorn and two cans of root beer plus sitting down on the sofa next to his husband giving him a kiss on the cheek.

     "Hey check this out, the Opera is going to be in town tomorrow. We should go there as our date wouldn't that sound fun?" 

     The billionaire rolled his eyes and sighed while flipping through the channels on the flat screen tv. "I don't know Clark, I mean do you think that sounds like a good idea?"

     It was then Clark's turn to roll his eyes. "Bruce, we barely go out. Now and again the only time we do is when it's either league business or running a few errands. I don't think having a night out away from the manor is going to hurt."

     "That's not what I meant you idiot. I mean, who will watch Ko? with Alfred away in London visiting his old friends and family, and the boys looking after your mother while she's sick, who will look after him?"

     Clark thought for a moment, then an idea came into his head.

    "We can ask one of the members if they are fit enough for the job. Besides, how hard can it be?"

     For the next twenty minutes, the Kryptonian had called each and every one of their friends to see if they were going to have any plans for tomorrow however, luck wasn't on his side at the minute as he got the same answer: they couldn't come. After hanging up and sighing as well as rubbing his throbbing forehead in the process, he then sweat dropped seeing that Bruce was standing behind him the entire time listening in.

    "Well, I just spoke to Diana she can't make it due to her going to be on an off world mission, J'onn is going to be doing monitor duty, and John is going to be going to a football game tomorrow night with Hal since he already got tickets."

     "Oh what a shame, I guess we can't go then." Deep down, Bruce was relieved, he really didn't care that much about Opera in the first place. All he wanted to do was just to spend time with his favorite alien and their son but that was short lived when Clark soon got on the phone one more time calling Wally who soon said yes couldn't wait to see his nephew again.

     "Well, I believe that our night out is un-cancelled, you'll thank me later." Clark winked while Bruce on the other hand just face palmed and groaned.

    The next night, the men were putting the finishing touches on their tuxedos and shoes. Ko clapped and gurgled while he was on the large King sized bed looking at both of his fathers at how handsome they were. 

     "What do you think Ko? Don't we look rather dashing?" Clark asked in a faux british accent while the Kryptonian infant just laughed leaving to get his cheek kissed on and have a raspberry blown on too. Bruce watched in wonder and amusement seeing his two favorite men in the world in their father and son moment.

     Pretty soon, the doorbell rang, seeing that it would be easier to fly instead of taking the stairs, the Kent individual along with the baby in his arms stood in front of the door revealing to be the speedster himself with a backpack on and a huge grin on his face that could light up the whole room.

     "Hey Big Blue, thanks for letting me come! It's been awhile since we had seen each-other; but you know how it is between the league, work, and visiting my Aunt Iris at times, it can take a lot out of you but to me, it all feels like an adventure balled up into one and-"

     "It's nice to see you too Wally. Thank you for coming here to watch Ko when everyone was too busy at the moment." Bruce said as he got to the last step of the stair case which made the red haired Flash gulp. Not that he was terrified of the Billionaire he was more horrified by his Big Bad Bat persona instead and sometimes looking into his crystal blue eyes can make any grown man pee in their pants.

     "H-Hey there Bruce, my, don't you look handsome. Where are you guys going tonight?"

     "To the Opera! I was able to call in for tickets from last night. So, we are going out for a date." Clark said proudly as Wally grinned real wide, Ko clapped, and Bruce just rolled his eyes wanting to get it over with already. Finally, giving away the emergency numbers, plus a fair warning from the Dark Knight himself, Wally saw them out to the door with him and the baby waving goodbye. Bruce looked back towards the front door giving out a silent prayer to his child hoping that the speedster knew what he was about to do in the next three hours.

      **Where: The Gotham Opera House.**

**Time: 8:00 p.m.**

By the time both league members had made it, hundreds of people were then seen forming a line towards the ticket counter to go in. As they soon reached to the ticket Master, she soon froze seeing that it was none other than Bruce Wayne sporting a dashing smile as she blushed letting them through without questions or answers necessary. Clark chuckled.

     Even Ticket masters swoon over you." Bruce snorted then fished out his wallet for his phone calling Wally to find out how things were doing but was stopped by the reporter who took over by ending the call before it could even go through.

     "Bruce, you don't have to worry, Ko is fine with Wally. And he knows exactly what he's doing let him spend some time with his nephew after all, the last time he was able to see him was around the holidays. Trust him." Gazing into the sapphire eyes for a couple minutes, and sighing in the process, he then gave in and put his phone away. He couldn't help it; Bruce had every right to be worried about the infant even though Wally wasn't the type to abandon children, he just couldn't stop thinking of the consequences of what was to lie ahead. After all, he had not been away from Ko for more than a few minutes to a couple of hours and that was when he was either out on patrol or up at the Watchtower.

     Back at the manor, Wally was in the kitchen making dinner for him and Ko to eat. Getting the ingredients to make some Macaroni and cheese, he soon set to work letting the pot boil up while he was gratering the block of cheddar into the bowl. Ko looked on in curiosity in his high chair watching the red headed speedster move every 5 seconds as he clapped his tiny hands while wiggling his legs and gurgling. Soon putting the dry noodles into the pot as well as mixing them around, he soon then sat down next to the baby going into his backpack to take out a snack of animal crackers for him to munch on.

     "You know champ, we should really start hanging out like this more often. We really don't get to see each-other much anyway. Hey, I have an idea, maybe when your poppas come home from their date night, we should band together to let them know about setting up play dates and hopefully, I will be able to come here more often and visit you. We can go to the Park, get ice cream, I'll even take you to see football games, go go-karting, and of course we can go bowling. But, it will have to be every other Saturday though due to me working as a Forensic scientist. And I will even take you to see Aunt Iris, she's really sweet you would like her a lot. She has a major soft spot for kids but let me warn you, if she goes for your cheeks, just duck and you and her will be the best of friends in no time."

     Suddenly, his cell phone started to ring, seeing that it was Linda, he then answered it thus getting up to check on the noodles. As the two talked, Ko was starting to get bored and was even feeling a little left out too. Gaining his ability of flight, he slowly elevated away from the chair floating away without Wally's knowledge. 5 minutes later after hanging up, Wally realized that the kitchen was now quiet. But now he was even starting to regret ever answering the phone seeing the baby's high chair now empty leaving him to turn off the stove to look for the missing infant.

     Ko covered his mouth and giggled trying to be as quiet as ever imagining the look on the league member's face the minute he saw that he was no longer there. If there was one game that he liked the most, it was playing a game of hide n seek. With Clark, Ko could use his speed to his advantage and could speed off before the superhero could get a chance to see where he had went off to next. One time, with Bruce, the billionaire became so worried that he had called the other senior members to help find him. Ko laughed seeing that it was rather funny to see the usually stoic man lose his cool.

     "KO!!!" Wally shouted out knowing that was his cue to leave, the Kryptonian child flew into his parents' room quickly going into the closet where it was pitch black in there. Hearing the number of doors being slammed,  he then flew off into another room and then another. Finally, he made his way into the garden where the bushes were tall enough to be fully concealed. 

     Wally was beyond terrified. He had never lost a child before never! And this was the first baby that had gone missing. If Clark and Bruce ever found out, he would have never be allowed to set foot into the manor again or worse, he could just imagine a number of things Bruce would do to him if they ever heard of a stranger that had kidnapped the baby and by then it would be too late. Taking a deep breath, he soon pulled himself together to search for Ko.

     Bruce grew tremendously bored as the second act was just about finish. Looking at Clark who looked so intrigued at the moment, he then quietly tried to get his phone out making the screen light up and scrolling through his contacts to call Wally. The next thing he knew, a light breeze was felt as Clark held the phone in his hands. Turning it off, and giving it back to him, Bruce scoffed while the other had a look of triumph on his face sitting back to watch the rest of the Opera. Bruce pouted and crossed his arms wishing that they could just get home already and see how the baby was doing. Not that he was worried sick about him...he just had a gut wrenching feeling that something was not right and he had to get to the bottom of it. But how to leave without Clark getting suspicious?

     "Hey, I'm going to go use the bathroom." 

     "Okay, the 3rd act is about to come up soon. Hurry back." Rolling his eyes, he then left in quite a hurry than normal going into the men's restroom where he had turned on his phone as he dialed Wally's number.

     "Gah! Oh hey Bruce, how's the opera?" Wally said nervously still without luck finding the infant who was still nowhere to be seen.

     "I'm just calling to see how things are. How's Ko?" 

     "He's great, as a matter of fact, I just put him down to sleep he's all tuckered out."

     "I see, well, I do have to hand it to you Wally, you are doing a great job. Thank you again. I'm going to let you go back to whatever it is that you're doing. We'll see you soon."

     "How soon?" Wally asked trying to keep the tremble out of his tone.

    "In the next half an hour." And just like that, he hanged up hoping it would be more than that hoping to find the baby and get him back before both men would come home. Seeing that he didn't look outside yet, Wally hurriedly ran out into the warm weather searching high and low praying to the Gods and Goddesses up there that he will have luck finding the missing half kryptonian.

     He could hear gurgling in the distance as he looked straight ahead seeing the baby in one of the bushes. Not wasting any time, he was just about there when Ko left once again as he laughed loudly and airily. Seeing that he was inside the maze, Wally made sure to keep his eyes open not wanting to lose him again. 

     Seeing him in the center, Wally had let out a sigh of relief as he picked him up and speed ran into the manor.

     A little while later, the two were in the nursery where Wally was reading a storybook to Ko who was interested but mostly tired as well. Putting him down into his crib, and of course turning out the lights, he made his way down the stairs to watch some tv where he caught a glimpse of the car coming in. Acting natural, he flipped through more channels as the doors open seeing Clark and Bruce walking into the living room.

     "Hey Wally, so, how did it go?" Clark asked seeing the Flash put on a big grin and thumbs up.

     "Awesome, just a quiet evening nothing new just spending time with the champ is all."

     "You see Bruce, you had nothing to worry about. I told you Ko was fine." Bruce snorted making his way up the stairs.

     "Thank you Wally"

     "We can't thank you more enough as a matter of fact, how would you like to come with us to Smallville to visit my mother with us plus, there will be wide open space for you and Ko to play."

     "Sure thing Big Blue I would be delighted to come" Wally chuckled hoping that in the near future, Ko wouldn't remember what he had did and hopefully it would be a long time before he would be able to speak.


End file.
